


Dance and Sing with Me

by LucyWhitorian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWhitorian/pseuds/LucyWhitorian
Summary: We start with 15 year old Dean, who has been in theater for five years now. Cue Sam, the littlest Winchester, being dragged along with his stage fright. It was originally meant to be a fun, relaxed musical, but due to it being the first version of this musical produced, they're called to California, far away from their small home in Kansas. Sure, Sam will continue, but he's probably not going to be happy about it. Along the way in this production, he may learn to open up and gain some new friends that he didn't know he needed.





	1. Starting Arts: Day One

In the distance, mountains passed, nearby, large oak trees sped by as they continued to drive down the highway. It had been twenty minutes already, and Sam was getting sick of the long ride. "How much longer?" Sam hissed quietly. "Not much longer, don't worry!" Dean elbowed Sam.

Dean had decided to drag Sam along with him to the theater. For a while now, Dean had taken out his emotions into the musicals and plays; he said it was a "Healthy way to express emotions without actually expressing them," which Sam thought was pretty stupid. But nonetheless, he did care about his brother, and Dean was getting pretty upset about Sam not doing theater with him.

"What's this thing about anyway?" Sam asked, his voice devoid of emotion. "It's called 'Dracula: the Count of Comedy'," Dean answered. "It's about Dracula, who didn't actually die, and is now auditioning for a play about Dracula. But the producer changes the script and changes it into a funny musical. So this isn't really a musical I guess," Dean began to trail off. "It's a play!" Dean finally finished. Sam nodded nonchalantly, not really paying attention at that point. "Do we know how long it's going to take to get there, exactly?" Sam inquired, still gazing out the window. "Stop whining Samuel," John, their father, commented from the front seat.

"Fine," Sam huffed, setting his face down on his open palm.

Mountains turned into tall buildings, and the trees into cars and people, busily walking about and driving past in a hurry. "So almost there?" Sam asked, a hint of eagerness behind his voice. "Yep," Dean said with a smirk.

And after ten minutes of intense traffic, they did pull in to the correct parking lot. A fifteen foot tall, square cement building stood there, with black windows aligning around it in a circle. In front, the window door indented into the building, and trees shaped like spades grew along the outer wall in a garden of wood chips.

"This is it?" Sam analyzed, dragging his feet out of the car. "Sure is Sammy," Dean answered with a grin. Dean began to jog inside, followed by Sam in a nervous, slow walk. "It's alright, Sam." John comforted his son. "They don't bite. I'll just come in with you, sign you in, and you'll be fine. Just stick with your brother," John muttered as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder and guided him inside. A few more people stepped out of minivans and other cars, following them inside.

As they entered, Sam saw two cushioned chairs to his left, leaning against a meeting office, and a cushioned bench to his right, leaning on another office. The floor was carpeted grey, and in front of them was a small desk filled with dozens of papers, and a woman with a spectacle. She wore a scarf and a sweater, and was quite old looking.

"John Winchester, I presume?" The lady said in a warming voice. "That'd be me." John stepped forward, his hand leaving Sam's back. As he looked around, he saw that no other kid had brought their dad in, and he flushed red with embarrassment. "Sammy!" Dean called over to him, and Sam drug his feet over. "So, this is Castiel, the transgender angel," Dean said as he pointed to a young looking boy, about their age with black, scraggly hair and blue eyes. He wore a button down shirt, with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and a blue scarf with black dress pants and shoes. He looked far too fancy to be here. Sam quickly shook his hand, and Dean moved onto the next person in the circle. "This is Ash and Jo, the twins," he looked at a boy and a girl, both with long golden brown hair, and the boy had a mullet. Rednecks, Sam thought, and almost panicked. Instead, he cleared his throat, and shook their hand. "And this is Kevin, elite nerd," Dean turned to look at an asian boy with black scraggly hair and brown eyes. Sam shook his hand as well. "Nice to meet you all," Sam said quietly.

John walked over, said good bye to his sons and went out the door.

"Anyway, everybody, this is my little brother Sammy," Dean put an arm around Sam's shoulders. "It's Sam," he corrected. "Whatever." Dean took his arm off of his shoulders.

"Alright, come on in!" A woman called, and down the hall a door opened into a rehearsal room. Sam quickly stumbled after Dean, who was followed by the others. There weren't that many people, actually, since this was only for grades 6-9th. The room was painted entirely black. To the far end, opposite to which they entered, there was a black curtain, which was supposed to cut a line between stage and backstage. To the left, four long steps rose up to be places the chairs were set. To the far right, there was an old, light wood piano with a matching bench. And to the right, right as one walked in there was a door, going into a small space which would represent 'backstage'.

"Have a seat everyone!" The woman, which Sam assumed was the director, stood on stage (which was not higher than the usual ground) and motioned towards the seats. "Alright! Lots of familiar faces this time!" A few people chuckled, and some whispered. "And some new ones! Would the new ones please stand up?" She made a rising motion with her hands.

Reluctantly, Sam stood up, along with two others. "Sit back down," she asked them, her voice still cheery. "Alright, I'm Jody Mills, but you can just call me Ms. Jody. If you would please come down to the stage, and create a large circle to fill everyone in!" She stepped to the side, hoping not to get crushed by all the kids. "C'mon Sammy," Dean said quietly, tugging on Sam's shirt. He nodded, and got up to follow Dean. In the circle, he stood right next to his big brother.

"So the game today is simple," Jody began. "Game? I thought this was a play," Sam whispered. "It is, but we need to get to know each other so theres always a game," Dean answered hastily. "We go around the circle, telling our name. Then, I start by saying one persons name, like Elliot, and point to them, and start walking to them. Before I get there, Elliot has to point to another person, say their name and start walking, or Elliot is out. And then the person Elliot called on has to move, and so on and so on," Jody concluded the description of the game.

"Ready?" Jody asked. Various signs of agreement, including a whoop, sounded from the rather small circle. "Alright, lets start with names. Jody!" She began, followed by a tall boy in plaid saying, "Aidan," and then "Percy," and "Anna," and so on. When it came to Sam, he barely said his name. After all, he was more of a shy kid, not really meant for theater.

He was extremely nervous. His heart was pounding badly, he had a small headache, his vision was dizzy and he couldn't breathe quite right. Or maybe he was overreacting, but these things still happened nonetheless.

"Okay, begin! Adam," Jody pointed to a scraggly boy and began to walk to him. "Uh... Samandriel," Adam pointed and began to half jog over there. "Mm..." Samandriel said nervously. "Becky," he pointed and began to walk over. "Chuck," she said and hastily began to walk. "Dean," Chuck pointed, and began to walk straight towards him. "Dani," Dean said nonchalantly and began to pace over. "Zoe!' Dani jumped over and began to walk towards a short girl with extremely curly red hair. "Liora!" Zoe said, pointed and began to walk. These girls seemed to know each other. "Kim!" Liora pointed to a girl with short, brown puffy hair, who began to panic. She seemed to have anxiety as bad as him. She stared at Sam, and his eyes widened. He was going to be called on next. He began to sweat. "Sam!" She called and began to walk. He froze, then called the only name he could think of in the heat of the moment. "Dean," he said with a constipated voice, and began to jog.

He was only called on twice, thank god, before they sat back down, scripts in hand. "Calm down dude, you called on me both times," Dean whispered into his ear. "I don't like that game," Sam hissed. "This'll be better," Dean promised.

"Okay, so we're going to read some lines. We're starting of with Liz, who is the descendant of Lucy Harker. So who wants to play Liz right now?" A few desperate hands shot in the air, along with some lazy hands. Jody quickly chose one. "And Miles, the brother of adopted Liz," Jody added. A few boys's hands shot in the air. She chose one, and the scene was nearly ready to begin. Sam looked down at his script.

ACT ONE, Scene 1

The setting is that of the Shaeffer Theater on Long Island. A typical hemp house in bad need of repair. The stage is bare except for the work light glowing dimly center stage, and two director's chairs in the half elevated orchestra pit. As the house lights dim, the DRACULA theme swoons in. Fog rolls onto the stage as the work light fades out and the audience is left in black. In the dark, the theme resolves and there are a few moments of silence. Then a soft pool of white light illuminates a man's face. His striking features, hallow cheeks and ice-cold eyes create an illusion of terror. Then he speaks.

AUDITIONEE #1. (with a very bad Transylvanian accent) Good evening. Would you like me to suck your blood?

Sam looked up and saw that there were three people on stage. The auditionee, and the two directors from the script. The girl playing Liz then spoke. "Thank you!" She said with a hint of annoyance. "Don't you want me to go on?" The auditionee asked. "Oh no, that's not really necessary. I think we've gotten a very good idea of your... of your, uh..." She trailed off. Sam looked down, definitely following script. "Talent!" Liz put in. "Yes! Your talent!" Miles repeated. "I was really good wasn't I?" the auditionee made a cute face.

They continued reading through the script, making it to Auditionee Five when no one volunteered. Looking at the script, he saw why. It said,

Blackout

(The lights come up to reveal AUDITIONEE #5, singing the end of "Old Man River".)

No one probably knew the song. Neither did Sam, but he could improvise. He raised his hand. "Sam it is!'' Jody called on him. Dean nudged him proudly. "Ms Jody, I don't know the-" Sam began, but was cut off by Jody. "Don't worry kid, just sing whatever song you like!" She pushed him center stage. "I'm not sure.." he began, trying to act funny, kind of chuckling. In the far back, Dean's voice came. "Carry on my Wayward Son!" he sang in a key much too high for him. Sam face palmed, the other kids laughing. Their song. The song they loved to sing, in which they knew every word. He nodded, chuckling nervously.  
"Make it dramatic," Jody whispered, then stepped to the side.

"Carry on my wayward son!" Sam practically screamed, still singing right on pitch. He fell to his knees with his chest bent open. "There'll be peace when you are done!!" he crumpled down, his back now curling above him. "Lay your weary head to rest!" he got up to his legs again, standing tall. "Don't you cry no more!!!" He fell once more, doing a furious air guitar. All the kids were laughing really hard now, and so was Sam, and even Jody! "That was perfect!" Jody said between laughs, and Sam sat back down.

A boy with dirty blond hair down to his neck and autumn leaf eyes punched his shoulder lightly, saying "Good Job!" Sam nodded, feeling a little light headed after his outburst out bravery. "Thanks," he managed to say. "Sammy!" Dean launched himself over to sit next to him. "That was great for your first time!" He chuckled, ruffling his hair. That wasn't so bad, Sam thought. He might actually have fun.

They didn't get very far, only the third page, where a total flirting jerk came in, when they stopped. "Remember that rehearsals are on every Saturday from 12 to 3 o' clock!" She reminded them as they filed out of the rehearsal room.

"See? Now that wasn't bad!" Dean nudged Sam playfully. "Right. But when do we get our roles?" Sam looked up at his brother expectantly. "Monday?" Dean guessed. Sam nodded.

"Dad's picking us up, right?" Sam tugged at Dean's sleeve. "Yeah. In a bit. For now, we'll just hang out with friends here," Dean said as he gave him a curt smile; and walked off towards Castiel, Jo, and Ash.

Kevin came up behind Sam and startled him as he spoke. "They're so strange," he sighed. "How did you end up being friends with them?" Sam asked. "Well, it's kind of a blur, but I think what happened was that Dean had stolen something  
that wasn't mine, but I thought it was, so I stole it from him. But turns out it was Castiel's," Kevin chuckled. "Most embarrassing moment of my life," he sighed.

"Right," Sam said, thinking over the confusing story. "I've gotta go, my moms here," Kevin put a quick hand on Sam's shoulder before taking off. Sam nodded a quick nod, and headed to stand in Dean's circle of friends.

"And that's how I rode a giraffe," Castiel concluded as Sam walked in. "Fascinating," Dean muttered. "A giraffe," Ash repeated. "A giraffe," Castiel confirmed.

"Dean?" Sam tried to stand tall to make up for his small size. "Yeah?" Dean looked around to see Sammy. "Kevin just told me the story of how you guys met, so what exactly did you steal?" Sam asked in an accusing manner. Dean just laughed. "I stole an old book. I didn't know it belonged to anyone; I found it in the woods. Then as I was walking home with it, WHAM!" Dean clapped loudly in front of Sam's face, "Kevin just bursts out of the bushes and rips it out of my arms. I go running after him, and then we both run into Cas here, and he asks us to give him the book as it belonged to him. We started fighting, and I didn't imagine that Cas'd be so good at fighting considering his scrawny he is. He won," Dean finished with a chuckle.

Sam scrunched up his nose. "Right..." The rest of the group laughed lightly as well. "Oh, Sam! Have I introduced you to Gabriel?" Dean pulled a kid out of the circle. "This is Cas's older brother."

"By a few minutes!" Cas grumbled. "Yeah whatever," Gabriel said cheekily. He was relatively the same height as he was, with dirty blonde hair down to his neck and autumn leaf eyes. He was the guy he was sitting next to. "Oh, hey!" Gabriel said with a cheesy smile and an outstretched hand. Sam slowly took his hand with a raised eyebrow. "Gabriel. Trickster," he winked. He bloody winked at him, with a click of his tongue. _Was he flirting?_ Sam thought, but quickly responded to his introduction with his own. "Sam Winchester, nerd, I guess," Sam stuffed his hand pack in his pocket.

"No, Kevin's the nerd, so who can he be?" Dean pondered. There was a pause. "Do anything special?" Jo asked, leaning forward slightly. "I play the piano?" he suggested quietly. "YES!!" Jo exclaimed. "Perfect," Dean snapped his fingers. "Sam the Piano Man!" Dean laughed at his own rhyming scheme.

"WINCHESTER!" Sam and Dean heard a man call from the parking lot. It was their dad, in an old pick up truck from 1967.

"Oh, gotta go!" Dean picked up his bag as he jogged outside. "Catch ya later!" He called. Sam was right by his side. "Just get in the car Dean," John sighed.

"Yes, sir!" Dean chanted along with Sam before they all started laughing. "Alright, you first Sammy!" Dean shuffled along behind Sam as they got into the back end of the old car.

"And awaaaay we go!" Dean called as they drove off, the ancient engine spurting and rumbling away.


	2. Starting Arts: The First Rehearsal: Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll get our roles, and we're going to start up immediately!

Sam rubbed his eyes, attempting to stay awake. He had to finish just this last paper, then he could fall asleep. Then, as if on cue as he finished his last sentence, his alarm rang. To wake up! This should be fun, he thought. An entire day of school; sleepless. Lots of fun.

He pushed himself out of his chair and closed his laptop gently. Slugging over to the bathroom, he cleaned up and dressed himself as quickly as he was able.

As he walked downstairs, sunlight began to shine a little clearer through the open windows. "Morning Sammy," John said cheerfully, while drying a few dishes. "Morning Dad," Sam yawned and sat at the counter. "The usual?" John asked with a chuckle. "The usual," Sam confirmed. "Today should be fun for you," John commented as he got out a pan for eggs. "What do you mean?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes once more. "Considering how little sleep you got," John chuckled. Sam groaned. "Best of luck to you," John said wistfully as he cracked an egg open and on to the pan.

"How did you know?" Sam asked as a plate of eggs and toast was set in front of him. "Well, I heard typing coming from your room, and you've got huge eye bags when you haven't slept," John commented. "Oh," was all Sam was able to muster. "Talking to your girlfriend?" John cooed. "No! I was working on an essay. I would've finished it earlier, but I didn't really count on going to that stupid musical thing," Sam sighed, lying his head on the counter and poking at his food. "Well, no matter how stupid that musical thing is, you've still got school so you better hurry and eat those eggs," John said with a raised brow. "Right. Sorry," Sam said before attempting to gulf them down.

Then Sam remembered. They were supposed to get results on who they got today! "Dad!" Sam shot up, fully awake. "What the hell?!" Dean jumped at Sam's sudden movement. "Dean, watch your mouth!" John hissed. "Did you find out who we have to play in Dracula?" Sam asked quickly. "Yeah actually, it's right here," John whipped out a small envelope and opened it. "You got Bobby D, and Dean got Cora Fay," John looked like he was about to die of laughter. "What's wrong?" Dean tried to look at the sheet. "Cora fay is a girl's role, Dean," John said finally through a hand over his mouth. "And Bobby D is the piano player," John grinned stupidly. "Does Ms. Judy even know that I play piano?" Sam asked with a grin. "No!" John laughed. "That's going to be fun to tell her!" Sam laughed.

"Oh my god, look at the time!" Dean looked at his watch, and back up at John, who was still looking at the paper. "Dad!" Dean shook him quickly. "We've gotta run!" Sam panicked. "Just go!" John ran out, grabbing his coat on the way. Sam and Dean whizzed past their backpacks and in one quick sweep, without pause, hoisted them onto their shoulders, and grabbed their jackets, swinging them behind their left shoulder.

They rammed themselves into the car and drove as fast as it could go.

 

Needless to say, Sam didn't do well that day. He fell asleep multiple time in class, even in his favorite subject. He did see his friends and Dean at lunchtime and break time, but that was the only good thing out of the day. There was more homework, and more stress, and just more everything bad. Yet despite his very annoying and upsetting day, he did have the happy anticipation of going to rehearsal on Saturday and telling Ms. Jody that he was in fact a piano player.

 

~*~

 

The originally long drive to the small rehearsal stage was short this time, at least that's what it felt like. Maybe there was less traffic. But to Sam, they got there in no time.

When they did arrive, John didn't follow them inside like last time. He just dropped them off and sped on his way.

Sam and Dean walked inside, and there were four people in that waiting area, chatting and listening to music. There was, what Dean identified as James, Aidan, Castiel, and Corbin. "Hey Cas!" Dean said, sitting next to him on the floor. He looked over with a blush, and they began to talking.

Sam sat at the seats to the left, where no one else sat. Gabriel came from somewhere down the hall, and sat right next to him, with a small bag in the color and decoration of a T. A. R. D. I. S.. "What's in there?" Sam asked, pointing to the bag. He chuckled, and with a zip it opened. Inside were dozens of different candies, such as lollipops, gum balls, jaw breakers, gummies, and at the very bottom was the LARGEST lollipop Sam had ever seen. It was nearly the size of his face!

"I'm giving the lollipop away to someone by the end of the last performance," Gabriel whispered into his ear. "Cool," Sam whispered back.

After going through the contents of the bag that seemed to actually be bigger on the inside, Sam noticed that most everyone had arrived. And that's when they were called in.

"Come on back everyone!" Judy called, and they all filed in in a very messy manner. They all say themselves down on the fold out chairs, and she stood right on the stage, just like last time. "Everyone's got their roles, right?" Judy asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly. Nods and murmurs of agreement followed.

"So Sam is playing Bobby D, so we'll just have the recording going and you'll pretend to play the piano," Judy addressed him publicly. "Actually, I play the piano."

Silence.

"That's amazing!!" Judy exclaimed. "So we can have live music?!" Judy asked excitedly. "Well, I'd have to learn the music first and stuff, but I think I can learn it in time. I just need the music," Sam said with a small smile. "Go Sam!!" A random person yelled, and everyone started laughing.

"First things first though; our first run through, from the beginning, with the Werewolf cast!" Sam looked down at his script and role sheet, and he didn't just get to play Bobby D, but the fifth Auditioner, the one who sang Old Man River. "Places everyone!" Five people went backstage, and three were on stage.

"Ms. Judy?" Sam tapped her shoulder. "Yes Sam?" She looked up at him. "Do I have to learn Old Man River?"  
Judy chuckled, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just do what you did last time," she flashed him a cheerful smile. Sam nodded politely and slipped backstage.

It was dark, crowded, and silent in that tiny little hall type area. There were, as well as hula hoops and multiple costumes, there were high school lockers from an older musical. A girl squiggled through the people, trying to get to her place.

"And... begin!!" Sam could bear Judy say. The girl left the backstage. He could look through a tiny crack in the wall, and all four people on stage were reading from script.

"Hello. Would you like me to suck your blood?" She hissed in a terrible Transylvanian accent. But after all, that was her part. "Thank you!" The girl playing Liz said. "Don't you want me to go on?" The auditioned stepped forward. "No, I think we've gotten a good idea of your... of your, uh..." Miles, who was played by a girl (so they called her Myla) hesitated. She wasn't bad at acting. "Talent!" Liz cut in. "Yes! Talent, right," Myla rolled her eyes. "I was really good wasn't I?" The auditioner smiled cheesily. "Uh aha ha!" Myla fake laughed. "I know. Sometimes I'm so good, I scare myself!" The auditioner said giddily. "Scary! Yes, that's what it is, scary," Myla muttered. "Nicky!"

The next auditioner went, each funnier than the last, and as Sam went again, he decided to do another song. It was Heat of the Moment. Sam had to listen to it constantly due to his brothers taste of music.

It wasn't as good this time; his voice racked twice due to how high the notes went, but everyone else thought it was great, and that was what was important to Sam.

Sam sat quietly next to Dean. "You've been working on your lines, right Dean?" Sam asked. "Sure," Dean suggested. "You haven't even looked at the script have you," Sam monotoned. "Yep."

A few more minutes passed, until at long last, Dracula entered the scene. It was the guy from before, Sam recognized him slightly. "What's that guys name again?" Sam whispered into Dean's ear. "His name is Gabriel. I told you this," Dean replied. "Sorry. Wait, who's that?!" Sam pointed to a person who looked like a transgender, female to male, male. "That's Elliot." Dean pointed to him. "Kinda cute," Sam commented with a nod. "If you're into that kinda thing," Dean gave a nervous sounding chuckle. Sam paused. What does he mean? Surely he's not.. Or is he? It doesn't really matter, does it? Right...

"Dracula rummages through the stuff on the directors table," Judy called, saying the stage directions. "Where is it?" Gabriel muttered, just loud enough for the audience, in an absolutely terrible, cheesy Transylvanian accent. "Dracula hears a car drive up," Judy said. "Someone is coming!" Gabriel said with a quick glance down at the script.

"Dracula quickly hides behind the prop trunk."

"No go ahead, I'll meet you there. I just forgot the diary," the girl playing Liz said. Sam still didn't know her name. "Okay, but don't be too long," Myla said from backstage. Liz nodded, and checked her script once more. "All right, Harker, where did you leave it this time?" Liz crossed over to the directors table.

"Dracula rises from behind the trunk," Gabriel stood taller. "He stands on top of a box behind the trunk so that he appears to be well over six foot." Judy finished.

"Good evening," Dracula said smoothly. Nice, Sam commented mentally. "How did you get in here?!" Liz pretended to flip on lights. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Gabriel read straight from the script now. "Who are you?" Liz asked hesitantly.

Sam kind of zoned out after that; nothing important to his role. In fact, he slept, until Judy practically screamed, "LUNCH BREAK!!!" which startled Sam right out of his skin. "Hope you brought lunch Sammy," Dean got up with a heave. "Of course I did, you packed it," Sam chuckled. "Damn right I did," Dean said, maneuvering his way through the crowd.

"Fancy running into you Sammy," he heard a voice behind him say. He turned around, and there was Gabriel. "Only Dean can call me Sammy," Sam commented, and Gabriel jogged to catch up to him. "Well... how about, since you're so tall, moose?" Sam furiously shook his head no. "Dear lord no," Sam laughed. "Whatever you say, pretty boy," Gabriel shrugged, and swung his lunch bag over his shoulder. "Cya Sammy," he called as his golden hair disappeared into the crowd.

Honestly, Sam was a little not only flustered, but annoyed. Only Dean got to call him Sammy! And even he wasn't allowed to! That makes no sense, Sam thought. Winchester logic, he rounded it up to.

"He called me pretty boy?" Sam said in less than a whisper.

Sam sat next to his brother on a bench, while his brother sat on the floor. It was all about past musicals though; Sam felt a little detached, but he ate. "Sup bitches?" Gabriel wandered over, the giant lollipop from before hanging out of his small hand. "What the hell is that?" Castiel asked, staring at the lollipop. "Nothing. I can't seem to open it though..." Gabriel attempted a few futile attempts before giving up, stuffing it in his TARDIS bag, and stuffing a few marshmallows in his face.

"How do you not have diabetes?" Sam gaped. "Metabolism, Sammy, and exercise," Gabriel clicked his tongue and winked, leaning back against the chair Sam was sitting in. "You exercise?" Sam laughed in disbelief. "No, really! I do!" Gabriel gave a huge smile. "I don't believe you."

"Obviously. But your not believing doesn't stop the truth," Gabriel pointed out. "Very philosophical, especially for you," Sam commented. "Are you calling me stupid?" Gabriel got up and leaned his face into Sam's. "No, I'm saying you don't actually work out," Sam didn't flinch as Gabriel got closer. "Are you calling me a liar?" Gabriel whispered menacingly. "I ain't calling you a truther," Sam commented. A moment of silence, and they both burst out laughing.

"I still don't believe you," Sam leaned back into his chair. "What can I do to get you to believe me then?" Gabriel pursued the subject. "Show me some abs, then I might," Sam chuckled. Gabriel raised an eye seductively, then smirked. "Whatever you say Sammy," Gabriel smiled, took off his jacket, and pulled up his shirt.

Sure enough, abs. Not rock hard, but abs. "How..." Sam muttered. "Metabolism!" Gabriel sung. "I'm enjoying youth while it lasts," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. Sam chuckled, looking down.

"Alright, everyone finish with their bite and head back in!" Judy called from the stage. Everyone didn't finish their bite, everyone scarfed down the rest of their food. They shoved it as far as the back as their throat if you asked Sam. One kid even nearly started choking.

"Okay, turn your scripts to page twenty eight," Judy commanded, sitting down on her chair. "Oh god," Dean muttered, burying his face in his hands. Cora Fay was the role he was playing, twenty eight was where he entered, and all those previous he pronouns; change them to she. "Go Dean!" a distant voice shouted. Whoops and cheers of encouragement followed. "All the dancers in the werewolf cast please come forward and get into any position you want, and just dance randomly!" Judy laughed.

As if forcing himself to do so, Dean made his way to the stage. Music started, funky, seventies disco music. Terrible. Exhilarating. Hilarious. And all around embarrassing for Dean.

Reading straight from the script, at the top of his lungs, Dean was yelling to all these poor dancers. "That's it girls give it to me!" He couldn't stop laughing. " LEG, LEG, LEG, 6, 7, 8, UH-UH-ONE TWO FOSSE-FOSSE GIVE IT TO ME BABY!!! PUSH IT, PUSH IT TILL YOU DROP." Not just Dean and the dancers (who made up most of the cast) were laughing now, but everyone from the audience to the actors. "AND ROLL 2, 3, 4 AND UP, 6, 7, 8 READY TO POP-POP, POP-POP!!! Don't hold back on me, I saw flash dance! UH- HUH- YOU WANT IT, UH-HUH-YOU GOT IT AND THUMBS DO YOU KNOW THE WAY TO SAN JOSE?!?! LIFT IT 2, 3, 4, LIFT IT HIGH! 6, 7, 8, AND SHIMMY SHIMMY KO-KO-POP!! Alright, cut the damn tape off!" Dean called out. His voice seemed a little hoarser, but that was to be assumed with the job. "It's a CD," Nick said. "Hey look kid, I don't CARE what it is, I was in the road company of CATS!!! Now look girls," Dean swiveled around on one heel. "You're dancing like a bunch of pinecones that just, fell off, the tree!!" Dean jumped into someone's face each time. The dancer began to cry! "You're holding back on me, when I say I want a kick and a chasse, I do NOT mean a hop, ball change!" Truly intimidating. "And don't think I know the difference, cause I auditioned for a broadway show, and I know. Now let's go once again, and sparkle, dazzle me, HIT IT KID!!" God damn he was good. "Ah-one, a-two, a-con-conk-a-chong!!"

"The lights suddenly go out, the dancers scream! In the blackness we hear Cora Fay," Judy directed.

"What the hell is this?"

"What happened to the lights?"

"Oh, I'm afraid of the dark..."

"Hold on to your spandex honey, they'll come back on faster than you can do a jazz square," came Dean's definitive voice.

"Somebody have a match?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Here's a match, I think."

"The match is lit," Judy said from the side.

"Does this mean practice is, like, done?"

"I wouldn't take my tights off just yet if I were you," Dean hissed.

"I hope so, my boyfriends waiting for me at home."

"Yeah sure, and I got the whole Broadway Cats cast waiting for me t home. And don't tell me, its the lonely life of a dancer," Dean mockingly wept.

"I hear somebody coming!"

"Liz and Myla enter with a flashlight," Judy announced.

Sam dozed, drawing in his script endlessly. Dragons, knights, apples and hats, anything that came to mind. Even comical sketches of the scenes going on.

"Boring!" Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear. "Dude! You're on in, like, thirty seconds!" Sam stage whispered. "Yeah right," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right!" Sam grabbed Gabriel's cheeks and jerked it toward the script. "Oh shit," Gabriel sprinted down the three large steps that held the chairs, and raced backstage.

He entered, out of breath and panting very hard. "That was a mistake," he mouthed over to Sam. Sam just laughed, his cheeks growing with dimples, and his skin a little rosy. Gabriel grinned back.

"Mr. Novak, please stay in character," Judy sighed. "I'm not even on stage!" Castiel groaned from the audience. The kids laughed. "I was talking about your brother," Judy groaned. The laughter was suppressed (hardly, but there were some attempts) as the scene continued.

Gabriel was just as funny as Sam suspected. He did have a terrible accent, but he tried at least. And the more Sam laughed, the more comfortable he became around all the theater kids, and he knew he would be more comfortable on stage when the time came.


	3. Starting Arts: Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second rehearsal, a week from the last. They take place on every Saturday, from 12:00-3:00!

Earlier in the week, Sam had begun to learn the music for Dracula. They were all rip-off pieces of other successful musicals, which was meant to be humorous. He had to learn "Tomorrow" from Annie, and, "Together Wherever We Go" from Gypsy, and "Hooray for Hollywood!" From Hooray for Hollywood! He had only started learning Tomorrow, but that was good enough for a week.

"You're sure you want to play already?" Judy asked Sam when he proposed playing the song. "We need to practice singing and such as soon as possible," Sam said with a shrug. "I like how you think." Judy nodded, then directed him to the piano.

"Alright kiddos!" Judy yelled above the loud chatter, rubbing her hands together excitedly. "We're starting from page 43, line 11. We need Werewolf dancers, Harmony Sisters, and Liz and Myla, and Dracula. Oh, and if she wants, Cora Fay can come down. I mean he," Judy quickly corrected herself. More laughter from the audience.

Basically 3/4 of the entire crowd came down from their seats. "You can read from scripts. And go!"

"Well hello to you!" Both of the Harmony sisters said enthusiastically. You can almost see the death behind their eyes, Sam thought. There were two of the Harmony Sisters, but honestly, the only way Sam told them apart was by looking at the script. "Good Evening to all," Cindy sang. "And welcome to our closing music rehearsal!" Susie finished off her sisters sentence. "As most of you know, this is the first show we've ever written," Cindy said. "But it certainly won't be our last!" Susie squealed.

Sam zoned. This was boring. Their voices were so annoying. He really hoped those weren't their real voices.

"Bobby, can I have an A?!" Cindy said in her high voice. Sam jolted, and accidentally pressed the highest "A" on the piano. Oops, Sam thought. They tried to match pitch with that key! "Is that really an A?" She was free styling! Uhm... "Sure is," Sam said with a chuckle. "They sure don't make 'em like they used to. Huh, Cindy?" Susie was blending in his mistake with the script. She was good too, and Judy was laughing away in the audience seats. "You said it Susie," Cindy shook her head. "Everybody hit that A and glissade all the way around!" They were finally returning back to the scripted part of the script.

Sam zoned out once again, luckily for him, as the next parts of the script were extremely annoying due to their voices.

"Hit it, Bobby!" Cindy chirped. Sam bolted up. Cindy and Susie were up front holding Gabriel between them, and a gargantuan notepad with a stick. Zapping back into it, he began to play the introduction to "Tomorrow". "Now remember Count, Dracula is very downhearted in his scene. After all, you've just lost the woman of your dreams."

"And don't forget you've got a stake through your heart."

"Right.." Dracula looked very confused.

"But in comes Lucy! And she tries to brighten your spirits."

Sam started playing the actual song now, and the lyrics were changed.

"The moon'll come out, tonight, bet your bottom tooth fang that tonight, you'll be fine!"

"Just thinking about, tonight, clears away all the garlic thats in sight, till theres none.." Dracula looked downright scared now.

"WHEN IM STUCK WITH A VAMP

OUT OF LUCK

AND HUUUNGRY

I JUST STICK MY TEETH

INTO BEEF

AND SUUUUCKKKKKK.... BLOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" The sisters were screaming on pitch!

"THE MOON'LL COME OUT

TONIGHT

BET YOUR BOTTOM TOOTH FANG THAT TONIGHT

YOU'LL BE FINE!!!"

The entire cast joined in at this part, and the sound was very quiet due to the fact that no one actually knew their lines despite having two weeks to learn them already.

"Tonight, tonight, I loove, the night, You're only a day away...?" they ended on a sour note.

Sam made a lot of mistakes, but he had only known the song for a week, so he forgot about them.

"Wonderful!!"

Opposing groans came from the cast.

"Okay pause!" Judy called. Everyone sat back down on the seats laid down on the stage. "Turn to page thirty two."

A pause as pages flipped.

"A kissing scene?!?!" A kid cried out. Everyone began to laugh. "Alright everyone off the stage!" Judy yelled. Chairs were cleared, and set back down for people to sit back down on in the audience. Sam, however, being the rebel he was, sat in front of the curtain and watched from side stage.

"Dracula and Liz!"

Gabriel, and the girl playing Liz (whom Sam now knew as Emma) drug themselves down to the stage unwillingly. "Get over yourselves," Judy muttered as she pushed them both forward. "Someone get Dracula a cloth for a cape!" Judy yelled. Sam jumped up and ran to grab a purple cloth, and held back laughter as he brought it, and others laughed upon seeing it.

"Perfect," Judy said. "Okay, in this scene, they're rehearsing the play. Dracula is Dracula, and Liz is Lucy."

The lights dimmed from above, and the scene began. Sam read from the script.

DRACULA. (acting) "Lucy, my sweet Lucy. I have adored you from afar."

LIZ. (acting) "How far?"

DRACULA. (acting) "At times distances too great to describe... and at other times, closer than you can possible imagine."

LIZ. (acting) "Are you saying you've been watching me?"

Sam looked up. Liz was being dramatic. And then he looked back down at his script.

DRACULA. (acting) "Yes."

LIZ. (acting) "I don't hardly know you..."

DRACULA. (acting) "Oh but you do. Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

LIZ.(acting) "I don't know. You tell me."

DRACULA. (acting) "Love. I love you."

Sam felt a pang of jelousy, and he couldn't locate why. It kept gnawing away, but he pushed it aside.

LIZ. (acting) "Wait a minute. Don't say that."

(LIZ starts to exit as is LUCY's blocking but with an over choreographed move, DRACULA grabs her, throws her into a dip, and kisses her. They kiss longer than rehearsed

Sam stopped there, and looked up as he heard gasps. Gabriel was actually kissing Emma, not forcefully, but smooth and sweet. _Damn_ , Sam thought. _Here comes drama_. And there drama did come. "Gabriel, get off me!" Emma said, pushing him off her and falling to the floor, as his grip loosened from the push.

"Gabriel, you should have waited for orders instead of just kissing her! You guys are twelve, you aren't allowed to do that until you get to CMT!!" Sam had no idea what CMT was, but Judy was pissed, and so was Emma.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel muttered, obviously feeling embarrassed for having to apologize, and for kissing Emma. At least it wasn't making out.

"We're done for the day anyway," Judy muttered with a sigh. "One more little item like that and you're gonna get kicked out," Judy whispered into his ear, which nobody but Gabriel heard. "Dismissed."

The crowd dispersed as kids drove off with parents, but mostly left towards the waiting room to wait for them. However, Gabriel dragged his feet. "Hey Gabriel," Sam caught up with a quick jog. "Hey Sam," Gabriel muttered. "What's wrong? No nicknames anymore?" Sam teased. "Don't really want to talk about it," Gabriel turned and walked away from him. "'Course you do," Sam stopped and turned to follow him. "Fine, you caught me, I do," Gabriel flashed a very realistic smile.

"So..." Sam ushered. "I made a mistake. Judy said if I made one more I wouldn't be allowed to do the play," Gabriel confessed. "Oh," Sam straightened his back. "Holy hell," Gabriel stared up at him. "What?" Sam asked, looking very confused. "You're a lot taller than you look. I guess I didn't realize how much you slouch," Gabriel said with a soft chuckle. "Oh, well, I just feel uncomfortable being so tall, so I just kind of..." Sam slouched down again. They were about the same height again. "Magic," Gabriel gasped dramatically. "Magic," Sam agreed with a short laugh. "SAM!!" Dean yelled beyond the door. "C'mon, let's go," Sam motioned for him to follow to the break room.

With a quick jog, they were there, and John was right outside in his old truck, waving away. "Come along, Sam, we're leaving without you," Dean said, hauling his duffel bag onto his shoulder and walking outside. "Jeez Dean, I'm coming," Sam said with an irritated sigh. "Sure ya are," Dean looked to his side, then back forward again. "Bye Gabe!" Sam farewelled with a wave. "Bye Cas!" Dean turned, waved, then turned back again, and climbed into the car.

"Good day?" John asked as he started the engine. "Definitely interesting," Dean muttered.


	4. Starting Arts: Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another day at Starting Arts! The bond between Sam and Gabriel gets a little tighter; Sam is oblivious, and at the very end, you'll see a little insight into Gabriel and Castiel's life at home.

In his usual way, Gabriel strutted into the waiting room. He wore a black leather jacket and sunglasses, with his TARDIS bag swung over his shoulder. He wore dark jeans, and boots. And besides two other people, he was the only one in there. "Look fabulous as usual, I see," a boy commented from behind his book. "What's the occasion?" Gabriel simply smirked and said, "There is no occasion." leaving the boy to ponder why he wasn't as fabulous as Gabriel was. Or, at least, that was how Gabriel always saw it.

He didn't exactly think he was better than everyone in the world, but he definitely was good. It wasn't a selfish love for himself, it was an accepting, which was good. Gabriel sat down on one of the empty benches and pulled out a lollipop from his bag and began to eat it. From his back pocket. he whipped out his phone and there he stayed as the room got fuller and fuller, noisier and noisier.

"Hey," a small voice came from beside him. He looked over, and there was Sam. A little younger than him, a little taller than him. "Heyo," Gabriel smiled over at him. "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Hanging out with your brother," Sam motioned his head towards them. They were awkwardly touching each other's hands, and blushing when they "accidentally" did so. "How long have they known each other?" Sam asked. "A few years by now, I believe," Gabriel muttered. "And they haven't gotten together, still?" Sam stared. "Nope," Gabriel sighed. "Amazing that Dean hasn't made a move," Sam added. "Oh Sammy, you understand nothing. I'm afraid our beloved Dean over there still believes he is heterosexual." They both laughed.

"When do you think they'll call us in?" Sam looked over at the door. "Dunno. Some time soon." Gabriel pocketed his phone.

"What's with the getup?" Sam asked. "The jacket?" Gabriel fingered the leather. "No, the sunglasses." Sam looked at him dully. "Wow, don't bitch face me, though that is a great bitch face. Ah, I just dress really strangely all the time. And my shirt is a skull too!" Gabriel moved his jacket aside to show a black shirt with a white skull. "You are definitely amusing," Sam sighed.

"Come in!" Came Jody's familiar voice.

"C'mon, let's go." Sam stood up and whacked Gabriel as he wasn't getting up. "Fine, let's go," Gabriel muttered.

"Do you think it's going to rain? Looks rather cloudy out there," Sam glanced outside. "Uh, yeah.." Gabriel wasn't really paying attention. At least Sam didn't notice it, but Gabriel was just staring at Sam's face. Gabriel was just a starer though. He'd stare off in space, and he wouldn't return for hours. So no one would really think anything of it, him staring at a guys face. "Gabriel?" Sam was waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry, drifted off.." Gabriel muttered. "It's fine. Just don't do it again when you're staring at my face," Sam laughed. "Right." Gabriel blushed. They sat down, Castiel and Dean right next to them. "This the gang now?" Dean smirked. "Dean, gangs are not good. They usually represent violence and-" Castiel was cut off by Dean placing a finger on his lips. "I was joking," Dean sighed with a smile.

"Gay," Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear, to which Gabriel snorted. Dean stared. "Bite me," he muttered after hearing what he had said. "Maybe later big boy," Gabriel smirked over at him with a wink. Dean stiffened and went red.

"Attention!" Jody yelled. Conversations went quiet, and the room was still. "Turn to page five, line fifteen! I need Werewolf cast, John Kincade, Liz, Myla, and Nick!" Four people fumbled upwards and sprinted down onto the stage. "And.. action!"

"Wait! Miss Jody! Can we use our scripts?" Emma asked quickly. "Sure. Just make sure you don't have to to use them too much." Once more, four people sprinted up the stairs to their seats, grabbed their red script and sprinted back down. "Take two, action!"

"Oh baby, baby, we were made for each other. How I love a woman who," John nudged Liz with his elbow, "Knows what she wants," he gave a sleazy smile. "Excuse me?" Liz looked mildly offended. "Can I help you, Mr. uh.." Myla stepped between them. "Kincade, John Kincade," he gently pushed Myla aside and slipped off his leather jacket, handing it to Nick. "But you," he faced Liz, "Sweet princes, can call me 'Johnny.' My girl, Tiffany Shaeffer set me up with a two o'clock this afternoon!"

"Who's Tiffany Shaefer?" Sam quickly whispered. "The daughter of Richard, the theater owner," Gabriel whispered back. "Ah."

"Two o'clock? You're six hours late!!" Myla's face reddened. John grabbed Myla's wrist, looking at her watch. "Well, look at that! I am! My how time does fly, fly, fly! I had a little run in with this old flame this morning, and things got a little out of hand - if you know what I'm saying," John nudged Nick again, who awkwardly nodded then shook his head no. "But the fact of the matter is that I am here now! And you are there. And I am about to give you the performance of a lifetime. "Mr. Kincade, auditions are over, and..." Myla was interrupted. "Yeah yeah." John looked down at his script. "Tiffany said I might have a problem with you if I was late. She said just remind you," John pushed a finger onto her chest, "That her father would like to see me," he placed a finger on his chest. "In this play with his daughter... got that?" "Oh she did, did she? Well Myla, let's hear him. I could use a laugh right now. All right, 'Johnny,' whenever you're ready," Liz said with an excellent fake sweetness. "Oh baby, I was born ready! Okay sweet cheeks, sit back and relax," John straightened out his shirt.

"I already hate this guy," Sam muttered. "That's what you're supposed to do. That means he's good," Gabriel whispered back. Sam shrugged, but agreed with a nod.

"Come to me Lucy! My QUEEN of the NIGHT! Come and rest here..." he ran across the stage and knelt down low to the ground, and splayed his hands out, as if he were showcasing a bed. "He brings her to the couch. He lies her down," he sprinted across the stage and did the same thing again. "and he crosses..."

"Mr. Kincade?" Myla said dully. "Huh?" John looked up as if out of a trance. "That last part... it's just stage direction." Myla stage whispered. "Direction? Oh, yes of course. I just wanted you to see the big picture," John smiled. "I think we get the big picture alright," Myla growled, and Liz kicked her. "Please continue," Liz sighed. "Come to me Lucy, my Queen of the night," John grabbed Nick and began to pull him towards him, as if he was Lucy. The audience began to hold in laughs. "Come and rest here.. Rest and listen, hear only my words, you will discover the secret, MY SECRET! to everlasting life..." Nick finally pulled away and cowered behind Liz and Myla.

"This is great," Sam muttered with a laugh. "Want a starburst?" Gabriel held out a red wrapped starburst. "Sure," Sam shrugged and peeled.

"Are you sure he's using the script you wrote?" Myla leaned into Liz's ear. "NOW, BY THE POWERS OF THE SHADOWS IN THE BLACK," "There he goes," Myla muttered, flipping the page of her script. "YOUR BODY AND SOUL ARE MIND TO BEHOLD, THIS COVENANT SEALS YOU AS MY WIFE! TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE NIGHT, AND" he began darting across the stage, back and forth, back and forth. "RIDE ON THE WINGS OF THE WIND!!" "Mr. Kincade!" Myla said in a warning tone. "UNTIL THE MORTAL MORNING," John grabbed Nick and dipped him into a deep, romantic pose. "COMES AGAIN!!!" "Alright, thank you, I think we have a pretty good idea of your work!" Liz bolted up. John dropped Nick to the floor. "But there were only a few more lines to do," John looked like a puppy. "It's okay, really," Liz chuckled. "That's it?" John asked. "That's all there is to it!" Myla gave a sarcastic smile. "When do we start rehearsals?" John smiled expectantly. "Rehearsals? Oh Johnny, no one does rehearsals anymore!" Myla began pushing him towards backstage. "No?" John asked. "No way," Myla said as she began to shove him out the door. "Tell you what, our people will call your people. We'll talk, we'll have lunch, it'll be faaaabulous." She shoved him out finally, and threw his coat after him. "Catch you later, muchacho!" and she slammed the door.

"And cut!" Jody exclaimed. "Holy shit am I lucky to have such talented kids!" "Language," Gabriel called from the stands. "Right, uh, sorry.." Jody muttered. "Uh, break time! Go eat your lunch," Jody said quickly. Sam and Gabriel got down from their seats giggling.

"So," Gabriel started as they calmed down. "Whaddya have for lunch?" Gabriel tried to look into his bag. "Not much... just a sandwich..." Sam grumbled as he pulled out a very unappealing sandwich. "That's not a meal. This is a meal!" Gabriel whipped out a shit ton of food; not just candy, but different vegetables and cakes, and different types of mini burritos. "Holy..." Sam breathed out. "And you keep that all in that tiny bag?!" Sam exclaimed. "As I said before... it's bigger on the inside." Gabriel grinned. "Oh, you," Sam nudged him with and overacted smile and tilt of the knee. Gabriel laughed, then sat down on the floor next to Sam. "So want to share my meal?" Gabriel glanced at Sam and began to unpack his own lunch. "Can you really eat that much by yourself?" Sam asked, ignoring the question. "Yep! But do you want to share?" Gabriel nudged a burrito into his face. With a shy laugh, Sam pushed it away. "Weeellll?" Gabriel pushed up a container of salad into his face. "Alright, but just the salad," Sam sighed with a smile, looking down. "That's good. I hate salad. I like vegetables, not salad though." Gabriel motioned a burrito with a huge bite out of it near Sam's face. "That doesn't make sense," Sam commented. "You don't make sense," Gabriel retorted through a mouthful. "That's good. Means I'm still a mystery to you," Sam replied. "And I," he waved a carrot in front of Sam's face. "Am determined to unravel that mystery," Gabriel mused, and took a huge bite out of the burrito in his other hand. Sam chuckled, and played at his salad before finally taking a bite. "Why offer me food? I already have food," Sam asked. "Well, that's not very much food now, is it? I don't want you starving," Gabriel said with a smile. "Thanks," Sam said, and smiled back sweetly.

 _God he's cute,_ Gabriel thought. _Haha. I have no restraint on my thoughts._ "Sammy. How dare you sit alone. Not on my watch. You will sit with me and my friends." Sam looked up, and there Dean was, towering above him. "I'm already eating.." Sam muttered. "Well then, we have no choice but to move over to you!" Dean exclaimed. "C'mon guys, let's go sit with the siblings," Dean patted his friends from the corner on the shoulder. One after another, they followed him and sat next to Sam and Gabriel, creating a rather large circle. Eventually, everyone in the cast was in that circle. "Unity," Sam whispered excitedly to Gabriel. "Unity," Gabriel repeated with a smile.

"HEY CAST!!" Jody rushed out of the theater room with a childish grin on her face and a piece of paper in her hand. Everyone looked up in unison. "WE'VE BEEN ASKED TO PERFORM IN CALIFORNIA. CALIFORNIA!!!" Jody seemed to hop around like a bunny. "That's like a thousand miles away from Kansas!" Zoe cried. "Ah, one thousand, four hundred fifty nine miles away, to be exact!" Jody nodded. "How long will it take to get there? How are we getting there?" Finley asked quickly, getting onto her knees to get taller. "We're going by plane. Should take only a few hours, but if we get the right plane there shouldn't be any layovers!" Jody clutched the piece of paper in her hand. "Why are we flying to California again? Are we... doing the play there?" Elliot asked with a look of pure terror. "Yes! We are," Jody said with a look of triumph. She puffed out her chest with pride. "I'm from California!" Danielle piped up. "No you're not," Danny said. "Yes I am!" Danielle retorted. "I would know, I'm your twin!"

"When do we go?" Castiel asked. "Well, we cancel our performance here and as soon as our nine weeks are up, we go flying across the country! We're on week four so we have five weeks left. So know your lines!" Jody stomped off.

"Wow. Isn't this SERIOUSLY COOL?!?!?!" Gabriel exclaimed and began shaking Sam's arm. "Yeah.." Sam was sweating. "What's wrong?" Gabriel calmed down and noticed Sam's expression of exasperation. "I don't like large crowds. But flying elsewhere? That just means that this is important. This is big. I'm worried," Sam muttered and looked away. "Of course it's big. This is the first performance of this musical ever done. This is the original cast. But you'll be fine. You just gotta know that you can play that piano. And that you know that one line of yours," Gabriel said with a laugh. "Right," Sam said with a soft chuckle. "Hey," Gabriel grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face him. "Stand up straight. You can do this," Gabriel looked him in the eyes and smiled. Sam straightened his back, and sure enough he was taller than Gabriel again. "It's okay," Gabriel reassured him.

"LET'S GET GOING!!! FIVE WEEKS TO LEARN EVERYTHING AND GET IT ABSOLUTELY PITCH PERFECT!!" Jody called from the stage excitedly. "Five weeks," Sam groaned and slouched again. "C'mon dude," Gabriel said and slapped Sam's back.

"Sam." Jody took him to the side. "Are you ready to play Hooray for Dracula?" Right. The ripoff for Hooray for Hollywood. "Well... I can probably fake my way through it," Sam suggested. "Good enough. Get to the piano," Jody said. "Wait," she paused. "Once you're finished with the song, you need to improvise creepy, eerie music, then play an upbeat fighting music when the fighting scene comes on. Can you improvise that?" "Just all of the top of my head? Can do," Sam said with a smirk.

"Werewolf cast!" They spent thirty five minutes, _thirty five minutes_ trying to go over the blocking for that scene. Eventually, they got it learned well enough to do it with music. "And.. start!" Jody called. Sam began to play the introduction to the song, which took merely a few seconds, then as he played the first few notes with lyrics, he sang, so that everyone knew when to come in.

"MAKE WAY FOR DRACULA!

HURRAY, HURRAY, HURRAY FOR DRACULA!

OH YES, HE'S BACK AND YES HE'S HERE TO STAY AND

HE'S GONNA HAVE HIS WAAAAY!

MAKE WAY FOR DRACULA!

HURRAY, HURRAY, HURRAY FOR DRA-CU-LA!"

It was quick, energized song that did not fit the emotion of that scene.

"Yes I am back! And yes I am here to stay! For I am the prince of Darkness, and you shall be my queen!" Gabriel strutted onto stage from the curtains, heading towards the girl playing Tiffany. "Leave her alone you blackhearted fiend!" The boy (who looked very mature and tall) playing Richard said. "No, you leave me alone, you stupid old fool!" Dracula hissed, and launched a fist at Richard. The fight looked so fake, and Sam supposed it was supposed to be that way. Eventually, through many cheesy punches and knock outs, the three men lay on the floor and Tiffany stood standing. "Now, Lucy, come and be my queen!" Dracula hissed and held out a hand for her to take. She took it lightly, then Dracula grabbed her forcefully and began to bite her neck behind his cape. Which, what Sam saw, was just them giggling behind a piece of purple fabric as 'Dracula' 'bit' the girl playing Tiffany.

"Now, Jack! The stake, Jack, hand me the stake!" Richard yelled. "It's not here, Victor!" the boy playing Frank (because apparently Jack wasn't available at the moment) shouted back. "That's not your line," Richard said. "No, Richard, I am quite aware that is not my line. I was trying to ad-lib, stay with the context of the scene, do not break the emotional connection." "But why?" Richard said with a sigh.

"Hold!" Myla called from the side. "Hey! She said hold! Hey, what are you doing? They stopped the scene. Hey! Hey! Are you trying to give me a hickey! I'm not that type of girl!" Tiffany stomped on Dracula's foot, and he backed off. "So you got the hots for my dish, eh? Well, I'll teach you to mess with my chick!" John swung a fist at his face, but Dracula ducked, and John fell to the floor. Sam chuckled.

"You see, I told you, she could not take the kiss of Dracula," Dracula scoffed. "Are you saying my baby doll isn't a good enough actress for you? Well, that's it for you, ham-bone! You sir, are fired! And you'll never find work in this town again!" Richard barked. "Fired?! No, you cannot do this to me!" Dracula whined. "Oh, yeah? Watch me. Myla! Let's get on with this scene! Nick can read Drac's part. And Myla, where's the bloody stake?" Richard groaned. "The stake isn't ready yet Richard," Myla grumbled. "Oh!" Richard threw his hands up in the air. "This is so unprofessional," Richard griped.

"Excuse me? Ms. New Director, Ma'am, we've got your new and improved, much bigger stake." Lori entered. She and her sisters were the girls who were making the wooden stake to kill Dracula, and all the props. The first time they brought actual steaks in, wooden. Three types. Sirloin, T-Bone, and filet minion. The second time, they brought a stake the size of a pin. This time, the twins Donna and Donna held a pole twice the size of Gabriel. "Ha! Unbelievable. What fools you are!" Dracula went center stage and whipped his cape around, his hands landing on his waist sassily. "Hey, who you callin' fool?" Lori narrowed her eyes. "I think that's a little too big Lori," Myla groaned. "Liz!" Dracula grabbed Liz's hand and began to drag her with him. "Come, let's fly away from all this!" Sam got up, looking at the stake in awe. This play really is stupid, Sam thought with a chuckle. Now, at least Sam was on stage, and not sitting at his piano. "What do you mean, fly away?" Liz asked worriedly. "Look girls, I want to show you something."

"Cut!" Jody called from the audience seats. "Did we do something wrong?" Sam asked quickly. "No. It's just time to go," Jody grinned. "Make sure you know those lines, and those lyrics to the musical parts! And for God's sake Sam, get that music learned. We can do this. Now get outta here and learn your goddamn lines! This is the fourth week and we're still reading from the script. That isn't normal! So learn your lines!"

"Language," piped up a small voice. Gabriel, with a shit eating grin on his face. "I ought to strangle you," Jody muttered. "Alright get out!" Jody shooed them all outside.

"That was fun!" Sam smiled. "You did great on the piano," Gabriel said with a sigh and a smile. "Eheh... thanks," Sam said briefly and looked down. "You know what's too bad, though?" Gabriel commented. "What?" Sam looked up again and into his whiskey eyes. "You come here late, and then leave early. I never get too much time with you," Gabriel mumbled with a smile. "Maybe at some point we could come to each others houses," Sam suggested. "Yeah. Maybe."

"My family hosts a "Banish the Grinch" party every year the day after Thanksgiving, cause my dad is always a grouch about Christmas," Sam suggested with a laugh. "Ask your mom if I can come. If I can, sounds great," Gabriel gushed. "Alright. See you next rehearsal!" Sam said as he left. Gabriel watched as he drove off into the distance. _I hate crushes_ , he thought. _But life is so boring without them._

Outside, the clouds were dark, and it was raining.

He sat back down in a chair and pulled out his phone. "Staying until five again? You need better parents," Jody commented as she pulled her jacket on again. The room was already nearly empty. "Yeah, it's just work, and traffic," Gabriel reassured. It felt like he was reassuring himself more than her. "Whatever you say then," Jody replied, and left out the door into her own truck.

"I'm going to the bookcase," Castiel muttered to Gabriel. "Okay then," Gabriel shrugged, watching his younger brother wander off into the other room.

"Hello."

Gabriel looked across the room. There was a younger girl, maybe by a year or so. "Hi," Gabriel said uncomfortably. She had a thick Russian accent. "Why are you here?" The girl came and sat next to him. "My parents take a while to pick me up. What about you?" Gabriel asked. "I.. yeah, same situation..." she sighed and looked away. "The real question is why they take so long, though," she said.

"Why don't you look me in the eye?" The entire time, she just looked straightforward. "Would you like me to?" She turned to face him, and her eyes were white. Gabriel stumbled back.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were blind," Gabriel muttered softly. "It's fine. I still can hear quite well."

"What's your name?" Gabriel asked. "My name is Aspen," she said quietly. "That's a strange name. Never heard of it before," Gabriel commented. "I'm Gabriel, by the way." She nodded, and went quiet.

Gabriel looked outside. It was getting dark already.

"If you're here every day, then why have I never noticed you when everyone leaves?" Gabriel inquired. "I don't say anything. I blend in seamlessly into my surroundings," she joked.

"So.. were you born blind? Or what happened?" Gabriel asked, leaning forward in interest, staring at her. "I got into an accident. I was with my brother Wincent," she paused and tried to pronounce the 'v' again. "Vincent, and we ran into some sort of chemical plant. Anyways, I just..." she put a hand in front of her eyes. "A lot of people ask that," she looked down at the ground again. "Wow." Gabriel leaned back again.

He looked outside again. Dark.. It was, after all, near winter, so that was just how it went. Bright in the morning, dark in the afternoon.

A lone car pulled up. "Aspen!" was called out from it. "I'll be seeing you around. Well.. you know what I mean. Bye," Aspen stepped out the door and crawled into her car.

Another few minutes alone, before another car pulled up. "Gabriel! Castiel!" They rushed outside got into the backseat. "I am so sorry we're late. We were working, and-"

"It's okay mom," Gabriel comforted. "How was your day?" Their father asked. "It was great. Sam's still my friend. That's good," Gabriel smiled. "Good," they both said. "Cas?" Their mom looked back. " Dean's still there." Castiel shrugged. "Good," they repeated, and their small family drove off into the blackness in their tiny, broken car, the rain battering away, thunder striking in the distance.


	5. Day Five and the Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel are pretty much useless during rehearsal, but plan a sleepover, but neither of the boys know that the other has insomnia. This should be fun.

"Change of plans," Judy announced into the crowded room. Well, it wasn't that crowded, but most of the seats were full, with the remainder of three empty seats. "We're flying to California tomorrow."

"But we aren't ready! Didn't you say were preforming when we get there?!" Elias whined. "That I did say. But we need to get a feel of the stage, so we know how it works, and since it's an entirely new setting of stage and area, we're going early and not during tech week."

"Miss, what weather should we plan for? It is warm weather California, but that saying, it is December," Sam pointed out with a quick raise of his hand. "The stage is somewhere in the mountains. So I'd say dress for snowy weather," Judy answered with a nod. "So go pack sweaters and scarves and such."

"The details have been sent out to you and your parents in an email. But the plane takes off tomorrow, in the afternoon, so there's no need to get up early or any such things. Just pack for a week then we can wash clothes, then wear the same clothes. Now there's lots of details; dorm livings, parent volunteers, how many rehearsals," Judy stage whispered 'two a week', "touring, and all that stuff. But all those things are in your email! So let's get to rehearsal, for after all, this is our time to practice!"

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four."

"Judy, there's no page three hundred and ninety four," Finley said quietly. "It was a joke. Harry Potter?" Everyone looked at her. "I've never watched Harry Potter," she replied with a cocked eyebrow. People began screaming. "HOW HAVE YOU NOT WATCHED HARRY POTTER?!" was cried out with various versions of "YOU _INBRED_."

"Okay calm down!"

During the entire time of the three hour rehearsal, Sam and Gabriel were _never_ used, not  _once_. Not even Gabriel, the main part. They kept using the other cast. So they sat in the highest seats in the house, eating candy nonstop.

"Psst, Sammy, ever had a jolly rancher?" Gabriel tapped Sam away from the attention of the stage. "Of course I have," Sam answered, a little baffled. "They can change the color of your tongue. Care for a try?" Gabriel smirked and handed Sam a blue jolly rancher. "Fine," Sam muttered and snatched the candy from his hand, unwrapped it, and set it in his mouth without breaking eye contact. Gabriel chuckled with a sly smirk, then unwrapped his own. 

In a few minutes, the candies were gone from their mouth and their tongues blue. They took a quick picture, and then Gabriel noticed Sam's arms. "Sam? What's with the tally marks on your arm?" Sam looked down at his shoulder. "What? I don't know, I woke up and they were there," he shrugged. Gabriel raised a single eyebrow in questioning. "Okay.. hey are you available for a sleepover tonight?" Gabriel said with a quick jump into enthusiasm. "Probably. Don't we have to catch a plane tomorrow though?" Sam faced his body towards Gabriel. "Yeah. But we can pack, then leave for the plane together!" Gabriel jumped with excitement. "Sounds good. Your house or mine?" Sam asked. "Yours. My parents are gone, my older brother hates me having sleepovers," Gabriel replied. "I'll have to ask if my parents are okay with it.."

"Sounds legit," Gabriel said with a nod. "Aight," Sam said with a wink, a click of his tongue, and finger guns. "So classy," Gabriel nudged Sam in the ribs with his elbow. "Definitely," Sam said with a quiet laugh. 

"Hey! No talking!" Judy said from her cushioned seat. In unison, Gabriel and Sam nodded towards her. "Do you have a phone?" Sam whispered. "It's pretty old, but yeah," Gabriel pulled out a flip phone. "Oh dear. Yeah, here's my number," Sam took his phone and entered the number. "408-650-4827," Sam said, and handed his phone back. "One sec, I'll text you," Gabriel quickly flipped his phone open and texted the number.

 

 +1 (408) 455-6724

**Hey Samwich!**

 

"That's you?" Sam asked, showing the screen. "Yep," Gabriel nodded. "What should I call you?" Sam straightened his phone to type. "Call me man of your dreams," Gabriel said with a wink. Sam's face went flat. "Hey, Gabriel's fine." Gabriel shrugged.

"Right.." Sam nodded, but instead of just typing in 'Gabriel,' he wrote 'Candy Man.'

"So what should I call you?" Gabriel asked. "Just call me Sam," he said with a dismissive hand. "Mhm," Gabriel said with a nod, but instead typed 'Piano Man.'

"Okay. Favourite musical?" Sam asked. "Hamilton," Gabriel answered. "I don't like Hamilton. The thought of a rapped musical is weird," Sam said with a disgusted face. "You've never listened to it, have you?" Gabriel smiled deviously. Sam paused. "No?"

Gabriel began to laugh. He was trying really, really hard to not laugh. "Here," Gabriel said through a laugh, handing Sam an earbud plugged into his phone, and began to play the first song. 

The song finished in three minutes, and Sam was slack jawed. "Holy hell," Sam said breathlessly. Gabriel nodded with a thick smile. "Mmmhhhmmm," Gabriel snickered. "Okay it's a little better than I thought it would be," Sam dismissed with a blush. "Admit it red cheeks, I was right," Gabriel pressed his cheek against Sam's. "Get off me," Sam groaned awkwardly. "Aww poor baby," Gabriel fawned and pinched Sam's cheek. "I hate you," Sam muttered. "You know you love me," Gabriel babied. "Oh, sure," Sam said.

"That's all for today!" Judy yelled.

The boys bounced out of their seats. "That was a fun rehearsal!" Dean said, his arms around Sam and Castiel. "We did nothing," Sam said. "Well Castiel and I did. So that was cool!"

"Whatever," Gabriel said with his eyes rolled. Dean took his arms off his brother and friend, and strutted forward. When they arrived at the waiting room, there were a lot of people. "Who wants to sing Hamilton?!" Gabriel yelled over the chatter, standing on top of a seat.

"YEAH!!" Everyone said quickly.

Out of his TARDIS bag, Gabriel took out his small speakers with a lot of power, and his phone. "Everyone sings every part! Now which song?!"

A various degree of songs were shouted out. "I heard 'You'll Be Back,' first, so let's do it! Sung by the British King!"

And immediately, the song was started, and everyone was singing.

"You say, the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay,

You cry, in your tea which you hurled in the sea when you see me go by.

Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when you went away,

now you're making me mad.

Remember despite our estrangement I'm your man!"  
  


The next part was especially loud. Probably because everyone knew the lyrics, and Gabriel was singing the loudest.

"You'll be back! Soon you'll see,

you'll remember you belong to me! You'll be back! Time will tell, you'll remember that I served you well.

Oceans rise, empires fall! We have seen each other through it all, and when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!"

The music stopped. "Gotta go, Sam's mom is here!" Gabriel jumped off the seat and quickly threw the speakers and his phone into the bag.

"Sam's mom?" Elliot asked as he rushed out the door with three boys in tow. "He's my boyfriend!" Gabriel said as he jumped up, and they all jumped into the back of the truck.

Once inside, Sam slapped Gabriel's arm. "You son of a bitch," Sam muttered. "Yeah, I know," Gabriel laughed.

"I don't.. why.. I don't recall having four children," John said, confused. "Well it'll be three soon, as Dean and Castiel are getting married. Son in law! Son in law! Son in law!" Gabriel chanted. "Can't wait," John groaned. "Me neither," Sam said with a look over to Gabriel. "We're having a sleepover," Castiel said quietly. "Ah. Okay. Sounds good, we got the airplane email. Sounds.. good," John said, turning the engine on with a loud roar and a burst of black smoke. 

~*~

"Oh my god this is the worst thing ever!" Sam said, face buried into a pillow and crying. "Hamilton is sad. Get the fuck over it," Gabriel shrugged. "You don't swear like this usually. I forgot to mention that earlier," Sam groaned. "Well, Judy doesn't allow swears. But yeah, it's always like this."

"Why did Hamilton have to die?! And like that?!" Sam stuffed his face back into the pillow. "Let's listen to a not sad one," Gabriel sighed, a little worried about Sam's mental state. "Which one?" Sam said in a muffled voice. "Well the good ones are 'Burn' and 'What'd I miss?'"

"Aren't those really sad ones?"

"They're good to dance to," Gabriel shrugged. "They're my favorites."

"Play the second one."

"Seventeen, se- se- seventeen, se- se- seventeen, seventeen eighty-nine.

How does the bastard orphan, immigrant decorated war vet, unite the colonies through more debt? Fight the other founding fathers 'til he has to forfeit? Have it all, lose it all, you ready for more yet?"

"This isn't dance material," Sam said and raised his tear stained face out of his pillow. "Wait for it. It'll come," Gabriel said with a finger to Sam's lips.

"I gotta be in Monticello, now the work at home begins.

What'd I miss?"

It became really jazzy. "I thought this was a rap musical," Sam pointed out. "Well, you see, Jefferson has been away so he just missed the entire change from jazz into rap. Make sense? Let's dance," Gabriel held out a hand for him to take. Sam just groaned. "Fine," Sam sighed, and set his hand in Gabriel's.

With a swift, hard pull, Sam was on his feet and in a couple's dance form with Gabriel. "Wh - what?" Sam squeaked out. "You've gotta learn to dance, kid," Gabriel chuckled. With a smooth, to the beat swing of his hips and legs, Gabriel started a very jazzy, comfortable dance. "If you're that chunky you'd probably be good at a fosse move," Gabriel laughed. "Ha ha. Very funny," Sam muttered, his head leaned onto Gabriel's chest for balance. "Move!" Gabriel, with a lot of force, swung Sam out of his arms so they were only together by holding hands, then swung him back in, twirled and dipped him, then brought him back into his arms. "Jesus christ," Sam panted and clung onto Gabriel's shirt like it was the only thing keeping him from slipping into madness. "You take dance lessons?" Sam made pleasant conversation while Gabriel twirled him around again, dipped him once on each side then brought him back again. "Yep," Gabriel replied quickly as  Sam was brought up to his face with a jerk, and their noses were touching. "You're good," Sam said through pants as Gabriel twirled around Sam then spun out and back in, Sam's back now pressed against Gabriel's chest. They swayed from side to side for a little, then Gabriel pushed Sam out, twirled him at least a dozen times, then pulled Sam back into his arms, and the song ended with a crash of cymbals. They were standing close, Sam could smell Gabriel's breath, tinted with candy and sugar.

"Wow," Sam gasped. Gabriel just smirked, walked over to the bed, then purposely fell forward for Sam to fall onto the bed, and Gabriel fell on top of him. "What time is it?" Sam asked awkwardly, blushing fiercely. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand which he was lying on top of. "Your watch says it is 10:47," Gabriel answered.

"Could you get off me?" Sam asked with a crack in his voice. "If that's how you feel," Gabriel said with a fake pout. "Hungry?" Sam asked, putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder to steady himself getting off the bed. "Definitely," Gabriel bounced off the bed,staring at Sam's back. "What're we hungry for?" Sam asked distractedly.

"Can we have pancakes?" Gabriel asked. "Sure. I'll have to make them though," Sam replied. "I'll help." 

"Do you even know how to make pancakes?" Sam asked. "Not really. You can teach me though," Gabriel suggested innocently. "Sure, that's going to end well," Sam said sarcastically. "Yeah! I can make my brothers and my parents pancakes!" Gabriel answered excitedly. "How many brothers do you have, exactly?" Sam pulled the pancake mix down and heated the burner, setting a pan spread with oil onto the burner. 

"Well, there's younger brother Castiel. Then the older brother Michael. We have a brother that is apparently around my age, but ran away, but we haven't talked about it for so long we've almost forgotten his name, which I can't recall right now. We have a sister named Anna, and Hael, who are both younger. Anna is a bit of a rebel.. she ran away from home once and she ended up in jail but we bailed her out. We've got a pretty messed up family," Gabriel murmured. "That's too bad," Sam said quietly, pouring the liquid mix into the pan. "Then we have our older brother Raphael. He's pretty strict. He's the one looking after us since our parents are gone for work."

"That's a lot of family," Sam commented. "That's about it," Gabriel shrugged. "And your parents?" Sam asked. "Well my father is named Chuck. He has a sister, they're really good friends, but they don't really get along well, and they're both good fighters, the house has been ruined more than once with their brawls. Then my mother has been gone since I was born. But, we have a stepmom, and her name is Becky. She practically worships Dad," Gabriel said with a quick joke. "Wow," Sam whispered. He had his back turned to the pan, and they were facing each other. "We all love each other, most of the time though," Gabriel added quickly, attempting to cover up all the information.

"So that's my family. I've met yours, but anything interesting?"

Sam paused, halfway from putting the first pancake on a plate. He put it on after the pause, then loaded the pan with the pudgy liquid again. "My mother died when I was young, fire accident. My dad hasn't really let go, but he did remarry, and then had a son with that woman. She's not a nice woman. She's rude, kind of.. But their son is really nice. My stepbrother. His name is Adam. Adam and his mom live in a different house. But Dad lives here with us, me and my brother."

The kitchen was quiet, the pancake was sizzling quietly, and the flame you could nearly hear beneath the pan.

"So the pancakes?" Gabriel asked. "Two!" Sam huffed as he loaded the plate with the second pancake, both very large pancakes. "So is there room for a third?" Gabriel asked, putting his head on Sam's shoulder. "Yeah," Sam answered. "Can you teach me?"

"Well," Sam chuckled, "the pancakes I'm making are from a specific box, so you just follow the amount of water you put in. Set the burner to medium, pour some oil to spread across the pan so the pancake doesn't stick, then put the mixed liquidy batter onto the pan. Wait until the side seems brown, then flip, then when that side seems brown, then it's probably done," Sam finished, flipping the third pancake.

"Can we add some blueberries to the pancake?" Gabriel asked offhand. "Yeah. Why?" Sam asked with a quizzical look. "I really like blueberries," Gabriel smiled with a blush. "Alright. The blueberries are in the silver fridge."

Gabriel walked over silently to the fridge, and pulled the blueberries out of the white light. "So we just plop them in?" Gabriel asked. "Yeah."

Gabriel hugged Sam from behind, the blueberries in hand, and put them in the pancake. He could feel Sam tense up severely. "This pancake is mine," Gabriel murmured into Sam's ear. He could feel the heat floating off Sam's cheeks, the redness was cherry red. "Uh, okay.." Gabriel let go of Sam and leaned back on the table. 

"When's your birthday?" Sam asked, his voice cracking. "Well I'm 12, but my birthday is January 1st, 2004," Gabriel answered. "How about you?"

"I'm 12 as well. My birthday is May 2nd, 2004," Sam answered, his cheeks settling to a regular color again. "What time is it?" Gabriel whined. "It's 11:24," Sam answered with a quick glance at his watch. Gabriel yawned. "A little late, I suppose," Sam commented. "I have insomnia," Gabriel commented blatantly. "Really?" Sam turned around to face him. "I do as well!" Sam said excitedly, with a huge smile. "Does that mean we stay up all night?!" Gabriel said, his fists curled together, knees bent happily. "Hell yeah it does!" Sam held his hand up for a high five. "Nah, fist bump," Gabriel held up his curled fist. "Compromise," Sam said with an eye roll, grabbed Gabriel's wrist and pressed it against his open palm. "Sensei!" Gabriel said with a very noticeably fake asian accent. They bowed at the same time, then hit each other on the head. 

"Ow.." Sam groaned. "Pancakes!" Gabriel said, and panicked, rushed forward and took the nearly burnt pancake off the pan and onto the plate. "Oh. I'm sorry Gabriel," Sam sighed. "Hey, it's fine," Gabriel shrugged and set the plate down on the table.

Sam opened the cupboard and took out two plain white plates, setting them down on the table between the knife and fork put neatly on a folded napkin. "You spoil me," Gabriel said. "I know," Sam sighed. "Well we're going to have to split a pancake if we want to have equal amount of pancakes between the two of us," Sam said. "You can have half of my blueberry pancake," Gabriel offered. "You spoil me," Sam chuckled. "I know," Gabriel replied with a soft smile.

They ate in silence for about ten minutes. "11:36," Sam said through his mouth full of pancakes. "Wanna go back to your room?" Gabriel asked, scooping the last of the pancakes into his mouth. "Yeah, sure," Sam shrugged, then nodded.

Quickly, they cleaned the dishes, then walked back into Sam's room.

 "Favorite time? Night or day?" Gabriel asked, now sitting on Sam's bed as he sat at his desk. "Night. It gets my creative drive going, and it's more quiet and peaceful than day," Sam replied. "I prefer day. It's bright and vibrant, and all the stores are open and I can contact my friends," Gabriel answered.

"Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?" Sam asked. "Ugh, you nerd." Gabriel sat back on the bed and rolled his eyes. "And?" Sam smiled goofily. "Lord of the Rings," Gabriel sighed. "I prefer Harry Potter. But I like Lord of the Rings as well," Sam replied. "As do I."

"Sass or sarcasm?" Gabriel asked.

"Sass."

"Sarcasm."

"They're both good though," Sam commented. "Yeah."

"So what's your Hogwarts house?" Sam asked. "I'm actually a Hufflepuff," Gabriel replied. ".You would never guess! But I guess it isn't what you show, it's what's inside," Sam sighed. "What house are you?" Gabriel scooted forward on the mattress. "I'm a Slytherin," Sam muttered. "I heard that Hufflepuff-Slytherin relationships are the best," Gabriel commented.

"What time is it?" Sam groaned, his head lolling back on the chair. He raised his wrist above his head. "Midnight."

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Sam sighed. "But you just can't go to sleep, can you?" Gabriel tilted his head forward. "Yeah," Sam muttered.

"C'mon, in the bed now," Gabriel said, getting up and unfolding the bed covers. "Ugh," Sam just groaned. Gabriel walked over, and lifted him up like a baby. "Gabriel," Sam carried out his name. "Quit whining baby," Gabriel murmured. He set him down on the bed with the covers thrown over him, and he was curled up, his head resting on the pillow, his hair furled up. "Night," Gabriel said with a soft smile. Sam was already snoring.

Gabriel sat down next to the bed, his back resting on the side. Sam's hand reached out of the bed, and tapped the side of Gabriel's head. He looked to the side, and saw Sam's hand. Gabriel scooted out of the way of his hand, but then very lightly held Sam's hand in his own. He rested his head onto his and Sam's hand, and stayed like that until the sun rose in the morning.

 


End file.
